


Love Makes You Do Crazy Things

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Though Y/N loves The Doctor dearly, she can see he still mourns for Rose Tyler. In an attempt to bring Rose Tyler back, Y/N nearly kills herself, only to reveal that she is The Doctor's True Mate.





	1. Part One

You were just a small town girl living in a lonely world. Journey aside, it was depressing. You never expected much. Then suddenly, aliens come raining down in your town, wanting to cultivate the mines that were nearby and this guy with a blue box appeared. That's how you met the Doctor. The man in the trench coat just landed in your front yard with a crash, scaring the absolute bejeezus out of you. First thing he did was pop his head out, look at you, and said, "Hello there. I'm the Doctor."

Since then, you've been traveling with him, going to all sorts of impossible places. Slowly, you found yourself falling in love with him. That just wasn't fair in your eyes. How could the Doctor go from the gorgeous Rose Tyler (Whom you'd found pictures of in the library) to plain Jane Y/N. You stood in front of your bedroom mirror, taking in the sight of your figure. You weren't nearly as beautiful as her. In fact, you felt like the opposite. Yes, you'd lost weight since running with the Doctor, but you still felt too heavy.

There was a low hum in your room. You noticed that. Whenever you'd start to find the many flaws in yourself, the TARDIS would make this sort of whining and berating sound. You weren't aware that the machine was trying to encourage you and boost your confidence. You couldn't understand her. You were only human after all.

The Doctor heard the sound too, lifting his head from the under the grating. "Don't say that, Y/N," The TARDIS had whispered. He smiled, wishing you would listen to her, but knew you couldn't hear it. 

After completing the modifications he'd wanted, he jumped up excitedly, ready for a new adventure with you. He knew exactly where you were going to be hiding. He burst into the library and hurried to the chair he knew you'd be in. Sure enough...

"Y/N!" He said with a mighty shout, startling you a bit before you smiled, looking up from your book. "Have you had breakfast? If you haven't, I making food. We're going out today!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Not buying that for a second," He said with a grin before rushing to your side. He easily scooped you into his arms, making you squeak and drop the book to hold onto him. "Let's go!" He ran to the kitchen with such ease that always surprised you. You just smiled and relaxed into his arms, feeling that familiar blush hit you as you took in his scent.

"So where are we going?" You finally asked as he set you down before bringing out the eggs and bacon. This man knew what you loved.

"I was thinking somewhere in the Medusa Cascade. Found a really odd looking...thing."

"An odd looking thing?" You asked, biting your lip in an attempt to stop yourself from smiling. You were unaware of the way he was staring at your lips for a moment before nodding, a big grin on his face. "Alright. So, we're going to investigate the thing?"

"Absolutely!" You smiled, laughing a bit. You could feel the excitement and energy radiating off of him and couldn't help but feel it too. 

It was this strange ability you had, the Doctor saying you were slightly psychic. You were able to feel the emotions of others, basically. You thought it was pretty cool but, now and then, you felt the Doctor's emotions. You would catch little things at first; his energy, his excitement, his anger (That terrified you), before you found out about Rose. When he spilled his heart to you, you felt like you were going to be overwhelmed with tears but then, you felt incredible love towards the end. You determined that he was still head-over-heels in love with her. You wanted to help him somehow but didn't quite understand how.

You both hurried with your breakfast and rushed to the console room. The Doctor smiled to you, seeing the excitement in your eyes. More importantly, he felt the TARDIS's excitement from you. 

The TARDIS absolutely adored you. He had no idea to explain it. Perhaps it was just that pull he felt. When was it he decided that he was in love with you? He couldn't do that to you. You held him tight as he sobbed on some days, feeling every emotion wash over him. You watched him go into complete rage at the stupidity of some people, unable to comprehend why they'd want to even try the experimentation. You were the only one to calm him when you stood in front of him, defending those people.

That was it. That was when he started to fall in love with you. When he saw you ready to defend even the enemy. You didn't say anything but you didn't run away. You just stood there, your eyes piercing him like a blade. He wanted nothing more than to spend his days with you, but knew better. You were a human. The only way you could live out his days would be if you were his soul mate. His soul mate would match his lifespan, and he was the last of the Time Lords. You would grow old and die. That's just how it was.

The Doctor smiled as he pulled the levers and pressed buttons, ready to carry on with the journey. He wanted to see that look you always had when you went somewhere new; the wide-eyed wonder and curiosity you had. He wanted nothing more than to give you the joy and wonder of the universes.

As you went about your day in the strange alien city, searching for what it was the Doctor searched for, you followed your instinct. Listening for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, you decided you should use your gifts of feeling emotions, thinking the thing might have something to do with it. You followed it down the alley, sensing a small bit of sadness and joy. There at the dead end of the alley was an object. You weren't sure how to describe it but to you, it most resembled a iPhone. You reached to touch it but thought better and pressed against the device in your ear the Doctor had given you. "Hey, I think I found it."

"Great job, Y/N! I'm tracking you now!" You heard him excitedly shout, wanting to rip out the ear piece because of the whine from the speaker. There was a long silence before he softly said, "Sorry." You let yourself giggle as you studied the object, not sure what to think. As you reached out, you felt the sadness again.

"Doctor..." It was a voice inside.

"Did you speak?" The response was a small sob. You gulped, trying to understand what was happening when you'd realized that it was a woman's voice. "Rose?" You asked softly. The sobbing stopped for a brief moment, as if whoever was crying had heard your voice. You gulped and waited until you heard the crying again until it faded away. "What the?"

Your mind reeled the possibilities but only one thing was certain; something connected to Rose Tyler somehow fell into your universe. Surely, there must have been a way to pull the woman herself back through! You smiled, a small sadness creeping into your heart. Yes. You would be jealous if they were together but The Doctor was dear to you. You wanted nothing more than his happiness.

The Doctor came rushing down the alley and studied the object, scanning it with his sonic before sighing. "This is odd that it's here but it's just an ordinary cell phone. Actually, from a few years into your future."

"Really?" You asked, now even more curious about how it got there. The Doctor shrugged and picked up the device, flipping it in his hands before pocketing it.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here. Kinda boring here."

"Why's that?"

"Sunday." You made a face but shook it off, rolling with his logic. You were actually quite grateful that he wanted to leave. You felt a need to go to the library, look into anything you could.

You spent hours pouring over book after book, your eyes dry from lack of blinking before finally, you did find something. It was along the concept of meditation, you realized. It was a technique that very few could do, usually needing some form of psychic ability to do so. However, it was dangerous. In doing this, you could pull Rose into her home universe, but you could also end your life. You decided that you wanted to do it, prepared for what was to come. You hid in the library, finding the darkest corner and rested against it, sitting down. You smiled to yourself.

Normally, before doing something reckless, you'd have gone to the Doctor and gave him a hug, but you just couldn't bring yourself to do this. You knew he would be too caught to try and stop you. You wanted to do this, for him. You wanted all his sadness to go away and for him to be with Rose. It was for his sake. You'd convinced yourself that as you began to hum the strange words you'd memorized.


	2. Part Two

"Doctor!" The frantic voice of the TARDIS echoed in his mind, making the Doctor shoot up only to smack his head against the grating. If the TARDIS had eyes, she'd be rolling them. "Doctor, listen to me. Y/N is attempting the Trans-Dimensional Shift."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"You need to stop her before it's too late! She could die!"

These words kicked the Doctor into action and he jolted up, running down the halls. "Where is she?" He shouted.

"Library. In the corner with the broken light! Hurry!"

He ran as fast as his legs could take him. All manners of emotions coursed through the Doctor's mind.

Fear. Why? Why would she attempt something so dangerous?

Sadness. Did she want to leave? Was she too afraid to say something?

Anger. That daft woman! Why would she try something so reckless?

He found you in the corner, your lips barely moving as you spoke, your body giving off a low amber glow. "Y/N!" He shouted, interrupting your chanting. You stood up quickly, the glow fading and your throat eliciting a groan of exhaustion. He caught you before you fell to the ground. The Doctor held you in his arms, joy that you were still with him overcoming him. His hands frantically pushed you to lean against the shelf, quickly examining you. "Do you feel any pain? Any strange sensations? Please, Y/N, talk to me."

"I'm okay," You muttered. "Just a bit tired."

The Doctor sighed and hugged you tightly, burying his face into your hair. You found yourself blushing, not able to comprehend what he was doing, before you hugged him. You both stayed like that for a long moment before he stepped back, glaring at you. You gulped, afraid of the look in the eyes. "Why?" He growled out. "Why would you do something so reckless? That book said, right before you even got to the incantation 'Do not ever do this because it will bloody kill you,' Y/N. Why would you attempt it?"

"That wasn't the exact--" He growled lowly, making you jump a bit. "I-I wanted to bring Rose back."

"What?" He asked softly, his face hardening.

"Y-You were always sad whenever we'd find stuff that reminded you of her. I-I wanted to bring her back so you'd be happy and be okay!"

"Are you stupid?" He barked out, glaring at you before turning away, beginning to pace as he shouted and ranted. "Why would you think that I'd be happy? Y/N, I would have lost you and how would I have explained that one? Yes, I did love Rose but I don't! Not any more!" You watched as his skin gave a golden glow, surprising you as he spoke. "Ever since I met you, I can't even describe it! I feel like I can't go anywhere in the universe without you! I need you in my life, Y/N. It's like something pulls me to you and I need you. Dammit, Y/N, I need you in my life and--"

"You feel that pull too?" She asked, unaware that she'd interrupted him. He looked up at her, feeling all the anger wash out of him as he sighed. She stared at him in awe and confusion, seeing the glow on his skin. It was getting brighter and brighter.

"Of course I do," He said softly. "I just...I don't know what it means."

"Daft old fool," The Doctor heard while you only heard the TARDIS making strange noises. The Doctor looked up, listening to his machine's words. "It's because you are soul mates. Destined Ones." The Doctor was confused, hearing her words. He made a face and shook his head.

"That's not possible. We're completely different species." You raised an eyebrow, not understanding what was being said. "Our lifespans aren't even--"

"That's why you're glowing. When the glow takes hold in presence of your true mate, it must enter and encompass them. It is your life force reaching out to take hold of Y/N and match your lifespans."

You could only stare, watching the interaction in confusion. Sometimes, you really hated that you couldn't understand the TARDIS. Suddenly he said, "What glow?" Upon the TARDIS's hum, he looked down and his eyes widened as he stared at his hands. "Oh, that one." He stared for a long while before letting out a soft chuckle before full on laughing from relief. He smiled widely before turning to you and holding you tightly.

"What is going on?" You were stopped when he suddenly kissed you. You shivered, blushing at his actions when he pulled away, a big grin on his face. "Doctor?"

"I can be with the woman I love." With that, he explained everything the TARDIS had told him. He had the biggest smile on your face as he told you everything. "So, in order for the bind to be true, we have to mate. Then after that, there's at least month of lust that consumes the two in order for the bond to take full control over both mind and body." You face went bright red at that, making him chuckle as he shrugged. "It's a Time Lord thing. We become really lust driven towards our mates. Littlest things set us off and there is no waiting." You just stared at him, somewhat shocked as he smiled, cupping your face. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to, Y/N, but do know this; I love you."

You blushed and found yourself kissing him without reserve, wanting nothing more than to feel his affection. The Doctor pulled you closer, running a hand through your hair as he moaned lowly. He pressed you against the shelf behind you, whimpering as his hands began to roam your body. "D-Doctor," You moaned quietly. Something in him set off, making him lift you, wrapping your legs around his waist. He held you close to him, carrying you as he kissed your neck. You moaned, vaguely aware that he was taking you to his room. You'd never gone in, always a bit afraid of entering. It wasn't for anything like walking in and catching him murdering a puppy. It was along the lines of realizing how intimate being in someone's bedroom could be. His hand fumbled to open the door. You kissed him and reached back, opening it for him.

He moaned as he kicked the door closed behind him and laid you on the bed. He took in your red face, quickly rising and falling chest, and the needy look in your eyes. "Y/N...You're absolutely beautiful, you know." Your face grew redder as you looked away quickly. The Doctor smiled and cupped your face, moving your head so you'd look at him. You took in the gentle smile on his face as he stared at you. "I mean it. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever met. I love you so much. I ask that I have permission to bind to you."

You stared at him, surprised by his question before smiling. "Yes. I love you too, D-Doctor."

He smiled and kissed you lovingly, his hands caressing your face and neck before gliding over your clothing. He slowly unbuttoned your shirt, relishing in the shiver you gave as his fingers grazed over your bare skin. You laid beneath him, shirt open as he studied you before kissing your neck. Your moans encouraged him as he lifted you, stripping away the shirt and kissing downward. You shuddered, unable to believe this was happening. He was kissing your sternum and his fingers were working away your pants.

The Doctor took in the sight of you wearing a pair of light blue boyshorts and a cute cupcake patterned bra. "I like these," He hummed, snapping the waistband of your underwear. You shivered as he kissed your sternum, moaning as his tongue touched your skin. His nose flared, catching the scent of your arousal, as his mouth moved upward. His arms wrapped around you and made quick work of your bra, tossing it somewhere out of sight. His mouth immediately attached to your breast, one hand cupping the untouched one. He sucked and teased your nipple for a long while before repeating on the other. His ears burned at your little mewls and whimpers. "Why are you being quiet?" He asked, pinching them softly as he mouthed his way down your stomach now. You shivered, feeling his breath against your clothed sex. "There's no need to be quiet. It's just you and me, love." With that, he ripped off your panties and pushed your legs open. His lips closed around your clit.

"Oh!" You gasped out, moaning and clutching the sheets beneath you as he sucked and licked at your folds. You squirmed, making him growl as he held down your hips. You watched as he looked up at you, his tongue teasing your entrance before pushing in completely. He moaned at your taste, pumping his tongue inside of you before moving his mouth to suck on your clit, sliding a finger in you easily. He shivered as he slid in a second finger just as easily. You were already so wet for him, your body was craving him.

You let out moan after moan, feeling yourself getting closer to the edge as he pumped his fingers and teased your clit. "Not yet," He said when he felt you stiffen up beneath him. He pulled away and stripped himself bare before kneeling between your legs. "I want to cum with you." This announcement made you shiver as he pressed his forehead against yours. "I love you, Y/N," He whispered.

"And I love you, Doctor." He smiled and kissed you before slowly sliding into you. You gasped against his mouth, arching against him as he pushed in. You didn't expect this. You didn't expect him to feel this good. You pressed your face against his neck, whimpering and moaning loudly. He gasped and pressed his face against your head, his body overwhelmed.

"Oh my god, Y/N." He whispered. He couldn't stop himself as he began to thrust into you. Your moans melded together as he moved inside of you, holding you close to him. His mouth wouldn't stop pressing kisses against your neck and jaw, his teeth nipping at your ear lobes every so often. He pushed back as he thrust himself inside of you. He let out grunts as his body overtook his mind, wrapping your legs around him and beginning to pound into you mercilessly.

You couldn't find words and could only cry out and scream from pleasure. "D-Doctor!" You managed to gasp out as he sat up. The new position left you a mess beneath him. He groaned and lifted your leg up, placing your ankle on his shoulder. You cried out as he began to push harder into you, his cock stroking you just right. "Doctor!" You screamed, meeting his thrusts.

He shouted and rolled his head back, moving his hips faster. The Doctor let out growls and moans that left you shivering and wanting more. His hips pushed deep inside of you. You cried out and felt your orgasm finally smash against you like a tidal wave. The Doctor watched you cry out and dropped your leg, wrapping his arms around you. He kissed you deeply as your body instinctively clung to him, unaware that the glow had become brighten as he came to his end. You felt his cock shoot load after load into you as your nails dragged down his back. He growled against your lips, continuing to move inside of you and riding out your orgasm.

Finally, you both laid still for a long moment, panting and staring at one another. The glow had faded now from him. However, it was not faint under your skin. He smiled and kissed you lovingly, making you smile against his lips. His fingers ran through your hair as he pulled away, whispering against your skin, "My love." You smiled, ready for the ages to come.


	3. Part Three. Finale

You moaned loudly as he pushed inside of you, pressing you against the counter top. You weren't expecting to set him off (again) when you were reaching for the pretzels. You were just standing in the kitchen (Wearing one of his button-ups) and your panties (Well, thong), trying to get the crackers but they were just too high. The Doctor, having seen the way the shirt rode up to reveal your rounded rear, reacted almost the instant he walked into the kitchen. He moved quickly, pressing you against the counter and moved your panties, sliding two fingers inside of you. Your body was the first to react to your mate.

His hands gripped your hips as he moved inside of you roughly. Your body burned with desire as he fucked you. You pressed against the counter, feeling the cool granite through the clothed shirt. He groaned as he wrapped an arm around you, his fingers immediately dipping into your folds. "Fu--Doctor!" You cried out, pressing against him.

"Y/N," He growled against your neck, enjoying the sounds you made. "So wet for me." You whimpered, your body giving a shudder when he spoke. "I woke up, and you weren't there," He grunted the last word as he thrust hard into you. You moaned loudly, your body practically convulsing as he plowed into you and toyed with your clit. The hand, once on your hip, glided down over your ass cheek. "Then I see this--" A slap to your rear made you yelp in surprise and pleasure, causing you to press against him more. "Practically presented to me. Bad girl." He purred the last word as both hands fell on your hips again, pushing in and out of you violently.

You couldn't find words. You just let out incoherent mumbles and moans as he pushed you so your chest was flat against the counter. His hands were holding you in place as he pushed hard inside of again before one hand slid down your leg. He moved you so that you were standing on the ball of one foot while your knee was on the counter. The Doctor listened to you cry out in pleasure, your body melting under the new position.

"Mine," He growled. "You are mine, understand that?" He pushed deep inside of you, making you moan and look over your shoulder at him. "Say it," He growled, his eyes locked onto yours.

"I-I'm yours. I belong to you."

He smirked and muttered, "Good girl," before thrusting into you quickly. "Good girls deserve rewards." His hand slid between your folds and toyed with your clitoris, making you yelp and cry out, your body so close. "Good girls deserve to cum. Are you a good girl?"

"Yes," You whimpered, your face bright red as it fell into your hands.

"Then cum for me."

You cried out, riding against him as your walls clenched around his cock, convulsing and cumming around him. He moaned lowly before pushing deep inside of you and letting his seed fill you. He was still for a moment before moving your leg back to the ground and pulling out. You panted, half laying on the counter as you tried to gain mobility again. The Doctor smiled as you pushed to stand upright and cupped your face, kissing you lovingly. "Good morning to you too," You whispered against his lips, making him smile. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him.

"I warned you," He hummed as his hand reached up and easily grabbed the pretzels. He then smiled someone sheepishly, like a child caught red handed. You jaw dropped as you realized he had that set on purpose. You smacked his chest, angered by his actions. "I didn't think it'd actually do anything!" He protested, retreating from your angered smacks. He laughed a bit as he held your wrists and kissed you.

You broke the kiss, shouting, "No! I'm mad at you!"

"But I love you," He chuckled out, pulling you into a loving kiss. He chuckled when you groaned irritably against his lips before deepening the kiss. He felt your anger dissipate as he kissed you before he pulled away. You had a pout on your cheeks as he held you, his arms wrapped around you. "Would you like to visit some friends of mine?"

"You? Friends?" You teased, making him stare at you in somewhat shock and mock hurt. You rolled your eyes. "Well, I suppose we could do that. I need to shower first though."

"Mind if I join?" He asked as you walked away. However, your hips unconsciously swiveled as you walked from him. The Doctor let out a growl and quickly followed after you until you were in the bathroom. You moaned against his mouth when he suddenly kissed you. You let out a giggle as he pressed against you before dragging you back to the bedroom.

\--

"How's it going, Doc?" declared the man in suspenders once The Doctor exited the TARDIS. The Doctor walked over and hugged the man briefly, patting his back before pulling away. You timidly stepped out, studying the interaction. He looked like a good friend at least. The man looked up at you and you shyly waved. "Well, hello there." He said, somewhat flirtatiously.

"Don't."

"But--"

"Mine." The man looked between you and the Doctor and you laughed at your mate's flustered expression. "I mean, uh..."

"So, you're The Doctor's girlfriend?"

"S-Sup?" You asked somewhat timidly as you waved.

"I'm Jack Harkness," He said, holding out a hand. You shook it and introduced yourself, smiling a bit. The Doctor was still trying to recover from his immediately declaration of claiming you. He hadn't meant to. It just...tumbled out.

The three of you were in the TARDIS, having a good time and talking for a bit. You sat cross-legged as you told Jack some of your adventures. The Doctor's eyes trailed down, seeing the legs you had poking out from under your shorts. They were perfect in his eyes. He thought about them wrapped around his body again and inwardly winced. He then cleared his throat and said, "Y/N, could you come with me? There was something I needed to talk to you about."

"Oh, sure."

"Can I come?" Jack joked, smiling a bit.

"It's more of a...well..." The Doctor wasn't sure what to say so he quickly dragged you away from the ever so flirtatious ex-captain.

"What's wr--" You didn't get to finish as he shoved you into a random room, kissing you harshly. You moaned, realizing something had set him off. He pressed you against the wall of what you had realized was the wardrobe. His hands wandered your body quickly as he growled. You were suddenly on your knees as he pulled out his cock for you.

"Suck," He ordered. You shivered and did as he asked, taking your time though as you teased him with your tongue. He groaned, his jaw clenching as he watched you. Finally, the moment your lips were parted enough, he shoved himself into your mouth. You moaned around him as his hand tangled into your hair. He moved slowly into your mouth as he guided your head. "Fuck, Y/N," He moaned as your tongue lavished the underside of him. He watched as you closed your eyes, resting your hands on his thighs before taking in almost all of him. He let out a small shout of pleasure, his head rolling back a bit.

You moaned around him, making him shudder as your hands moved on their own. He looked down to see your hand down your shorts while your groped your breast. He watched you as you pleasured yourself while sucking on his cock, unable to believe the sight. Not more than two weeks ago, he'd never imagine such a sight would come straight from his dreams. You opened your eyes and looked up at him as you bobbed your head a bit, vaguely aware of the strange sounds the TARDIS was making.

The Doctor let out a growl and pulled out of your mouth. He lifted you up and practically threw you onto the nearest bench he'd kept for putting shoes on. He ripped away your shorts and panties. He stroked himself a few times as he moaned out, "Touch yourself again for me." You whimpered and began to touch yourself again. Your fingers grazed over your clit before rubbing viciously. He licked his lips, watching you pleasure yourself as you slid two of your fingers inside of you. He watched your juices cover your tendons easily as you moaned, writhing under your own touch. "Stop." You froze, your body reacting on its own as his hand clamped around the wrist of the hand inside of you. He pulled your fingers to his lips and licked away every drop on them.

"Doctor," You moaned out. "For God's sake, please fuck me already." You begged as he sucked on your fingers. He smirked and guided himself into you, barely pushing in. You whimpered in defeat, wishing he was stop teasing you when he suddenly pushed all of himself inside with ease. You let out a cry of pleasure, desperately hoping Jack didn't hear.

He smirked and began to fuck you wildly, his hands pulling your hips against his. He moaned as he pistoned inside of you. "So wet for me. T...ake me so good," He grunted out with strain. He let out a few swears, realizing he was already going to cum. "Y-Y/N," He moaned. "My Y/N..."

You whimpered, moaning beneath him in a desperate need for him. You reached up, wrapping your fingers around the back of his neck and pulling him for a hard kiss. That undid him. He moaned loudly into your mouth. You felt his cock swell and shoot his load into you, making you shudder and cum with him. You never broke the kiss, both of you crying out for more. He slowed down as he came down from his high, deepening the kiss so that it was filled with love for you. You moaned into the kiss, running your fingers through his hair.

The Doctor pulled away slowly, cupping your face. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, My Doctor," You hummed quietly, smiling a bit. You were giddy that you had him before your face went bright red. "Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"What if Jack heard us?" The Doctor smirked, seeming to know what had happened. "Doctor? What'd you do?"

"I didn't do it." He then pointed up. "She did."

\--

Jack was waiting awkwardly in the library for the two of you to get back from your conversation. As he did, he got...well, bored. He decided to go off and find you two. However, the TARDIS made some strange sounds and locked him in the library. He raised his hands and looked up. "You never did like me, did you?" He asked the machine. He swore the machine was laughing based on the pitch of the beeping sounds.

\--

You shook your head as you fixed your shorts. However, the moment you stood, your legs collapsed under you. The Doctor caught you quickly and pulled you into his lap, his head immediately falling between your neck and shoulder. "Doctor, we've gotta go. Jack will get suspicious."

"I don't care," He hummed, kissing your skin softly. "Let him find out. You're my mate. Not his." You smiled and kissed his cheek, relishing in the way he'd claimed you as his. He was yours and you were his. As it should be.


End file.
